<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologize by Spacebirdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577436">Apologize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy'>Spacebirdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Steno drabble with a lot of feelings. I got inspired by the song Apologize by One Republic :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Packing his stuff was the hardest thing ever. He had been so excited to be nominated for the World Cup squad with the man he loves and now he had been cut. All because of a fight Marc had to have in the breakfast room right in front of Jogi. Bernd should have expected that, Marc wanting to hurt him where it stings most. They knew beforehand, one fight and one of them would be kicked from the squad and both of them had known that it would of course be Bernd that was kicked, so they had sworn only to fight in private but of course Marc had broken that promise, just like he had broken every promise in the last few months. Bernd was truly sick of it, sick of being treated like he was less than Marc. They once had been equal in their relationship but now there wasn't much of a relationship left. </p><p>Finished packing he made his way over to the car that was supposed to take Jona, Nils, Leroy and him to the airport. Suddenly he heard someone running up behind him. He had told Kevin not to say anything to Marc but by now his boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, he himself didn’t know, had certainly noticed that Kevin was still there while he was missing just as the other players leaving the squad. </p><p>“Bernd, Bernd where are you going? Bernd stop.” Bernd heard, who was once the love of his life shouting behind him. </p><p>He didn’t stop, he didn’t even turn around to look at Marc, he just kept walking. A hand curled around his shoulder forcing him to stop and turn around. He still didn’t look up, didn’t want to look at that beautiful face, with the bright blue eyes, and that soft blond hair he loved to run his fingers through.</p><p>“I’m gone Marc booted out, so you don’t feel uncomfortable having me there and fighting with me.” He rubs his hand over his eyes to stop the tears that threaten to spill. “Jogi of course saw you screaming at me and we can’t have amazing Mr. Marc-André TerStegen out, so I have to go.” </p><p>“What… I never… Bernd…” Marc holds a trembling hand in front of his mouth. This gives Bernd the chance to turn around again and keep on walking. </p><p>“Bernd stop, please…” There is something in Marc’s voice that makes him stop but not turn around. He can feel Marc stepping closer again, lifting his hand but letting it sink again. </p><p>“Bernd you know I never wanted that right? You know that RIGHT?” Marc’s voice is desperate and trembling with an emotion Bernd can’t put his finger on. Once upon a time he might have called it love but now he doesn’t know anymore. </p><p>“Do I know that?” There is no emotion in the older blond’s voice. He just starts walking again leaving Marc in the hallway behind him. </p><p>“Bernd I LOVE you! I’m sorry Bernd. Come back...” He can hear the smaller man cry behind him, his voice breaking at the end. Saying the words Bernd hadn't heard in a long time. </p><p>“<i>It’s too late to apologise.</i>” Are Bernd’s last words before he pushes open the door, not only leaving the team he wanted to be a part of so desperately but also a man he once loved with everything he had and a relationship that has now crashed and burnt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! <a href="https://nikisuele.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>